


Hunger

by TheSkarsguardian



Category: Actor RPF, Hemlock Grove RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkarsguardian/pseuds/TheSkarsguardian
Summary: This is all fictional I personally have nothing against Bill or anyone he's dating currently or who he has ever dated. This is per request and since it's fiction I don't mind writing it. Keep that in mind. I have nothing but respect for him. Yet fantasy is fantasy so let's have a little fun.





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> This is all fictional I personally have nothing against Bill or anyone he's dating currently or who he has ever dated. This is per request and since it's fiction I don't mind writing it. Keep that in mind. I have nothing but respect for him. Yet fantasy is fantasy so let's have a little fun.

Filming on location could be a total bitch and you could already tell that it was taking its toll on Bill. He seemed lonely, and a lot of the times overly frustrated about, something. You'd gotten a job on the production team as a PA and that was none to easy for you either. Running around trying to follow orders. You weren't anything special to anyone there, or so it seemed. That was until the day you were getting chewed out for a very simple mistake over a coffee order and Bill stepped in to defend you. 

"Hey, she's doing more work than you are around here sitting on your ass forgetting your lines all the fucking time, cut her some slack," He yelled at the bitch who was chewing you out over the simple coffee mistake. You glanced at him and he smiled back at you, "Don't take it personally she's like this to everyone." 

"Thanks," You replied and turned to leave when he gently put his hand on your arm to stop you, "I've seen you around here a lot but you've barely said two words to me." 

"Yeah I was told not to bother the talent," You replied. 

"You can bother me any time you want, everyone here is a total pain in the ass." He smiled. You smiled back at him and nodded. 

"You wanna get a drink later? I know this little place," You offered, "Sorry you know I-" 

"I'd like that." He said, "Give me the details and I'll meet you there after the shoot." You nodded, not believing that he was actually agreeing to this considering who you were compared to him but it was more than you ever dreamed of and there was no way you were going to go back on it now. 

* * *

True to his word he showed up at the place you mentioned. A little out of the way place, mostly where the day players and other laborers went to get a drink and a bite to eat to unwind after a long hard day. You'd cleaned yourself up and put on a cute little black dress and some heels so you wouldn't feel so tiny next to him even though part of you really liked that. Though he'd barely spoken to you at all, something about his size made you feel secure in some weird way. He entered the bar, dressed casually, nothing like you'd seen him dressed that day and immediately spotted you at the table you were waiting for him at. He took a seat and leaned over immediately taking his hands in yours. 

"You know," He said softly, "I haven't been able to keep my eyes off of you since the first day on set I don't know what it is but maybe it's because I'm lonely. I think we both are." 

"It's not the easiest life doing this," You replied, "And it's hard to keep a boyfriend when you need to be on call for snobby actors at all hours of the day." 

"It's not easy filming on location, leaving everything behind, and finding new people that spark your interest more than what you currently have back home." He said. You started to realize what he was getting at. That this was about to be more than just drinks and a bite to eat. He was hungry for more than just dinner. His eyes traced your body slowly before meeting your gaze again. You felt your face get hot, the rest of your body soon followed as your arousal started to climb. "Did you really want to get something to eat with me or were you hungry for something else?" 

"A bit of both," You confessed then laughed softly. 

"Come back to my hotel, they have room service." He smiled and then stood up. He obviously assumed you'd just follow him but you were hooked now, attached by an invisible leash. You couldn't help yourself and you refused to control it. If he wanted you that bad he was damn well going to have you. 

* * *

There were no more words when you got back to his hotel suite. He had you up against the wall in an instant, pinned into a hungry kiss, pressing into you with such great need you started to wonder when the last time he had it even was. Who was holding out on a man like this and why did he need attention so desperately? It was easy for him to lift you up against the wall, and you wrapped her arms around his neck before your legs around his waist. You could feel how aroused he was, how bad he wanted you, because of your positioning his bulge was now pressed right into the crotch of your considerably wet panties. 

He held you tight to him before carrying you into the bedroom. With very little effort you were tossed on the bed and he climbed on top of you. He spread your legs to kneel between them before reaching up to tug your panties. You watched him intently, licking your lips, almost in disbelief that he was about to go down on you but that's indeed where he was headed. His mouth on your pussy a moment later like he couldn't get enough of it. Working his tongue expertly. You couldn't hold back your moans of excitement as your hand found the top of his head and your fingers tangled in his hair, tugging on it lightly. He pressed his mouth against you, growling softly, like a hungry animal. This was seemingly what he had an appetite for all along. 

Just when you thought you couldn't take anymore and were about to reach your climax he pulled back and licked his lips. He shifted, getting his pants down just enough to reveal his cock. Your eyes went wide at seeing the sheer size of it before he thrust into you roughly. You screamed out as he started to work his hips, your climax hitting you instantly but he wasn't finished yet. His face pressed into your neck he started to nibble at your skin, softly at first but getting rougher along with his desperate thrusts. You moved your legs back, allowing him to get in deeper as he kept working, moaning into your skin you could feel his hot breath on you as another climax approached. 

"You're going to cum with me this time, right?" he hissed in your ear. 

"Fuck...yes...oh God..." You responded passionately, and it wasn't long until both of you hit your peak cumming nearly simultaneously. He grabbed you up in his arms, moving you swiftly so you were laying on top of him, your head on his chest as you both attempted to catch your breath from such a passionate fuck. A moment later you could feel his hand in your hair, playing with it softly. He was muttering something, maybe about how you were the better choice for that night, maybe for good. You didn't get to ask him what any of that was about because by the time you looked up he had dozed off. With a smile you soon joined him. Perhaps this would lead to something greater in the future, especially if you were more tempting than what was currently holding him on a leash. 


End file.
